Valentine's Day
by icanseeformiles
Summary: It's Jackie and Hyde's first Valentine's Day after their breakup, and they're having some trouble moving forward, despite them both having been in relationships since their breakup. Oneshot.


**Wh-hoo, Valentine's Day oneshot. I decided to write this because I'm bored and single and have nothing to do for Valentine's Day. I was planning on writing something sweet and romantic, but it kinda turned into this. Sorry. Happy Valentine's Day anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_February 14, 1980_

Jackie Burkhart sat alone in her apartment, wallowing in self-pity.

It was her first Valentine's Day since eighth grade, when she started dating Michael, that she didn't have a boyfriend. She was _single_, she thought disgustedly. The word had a nasty ring to it that reminded her of fat girls and acne-faced math geeks.

_It's your own fault you're single, Jackie_, she told herself. She could have been with Michael if she hadn't dumped him for Steven. She could have been with Steven if she hadn't pushed him so much to get married, or even if she hadn't had Michael in a towel in her hotel room at that very hour. She could have been with Fez if she hadn't dumped him because she hadn't missed Steven so much. Besides, that relationship was a joke. Jackie loved Fez, but she couldn't be with someone who she couldn't even kiss without laughing, or who couldn't go a day without asking to borrow her curling iron. She and Fez were better off as friends, which is why they broke up a week after getting together. But still, it was her own fault.

The gang had made fun of her a lot for dating Fez, especially Steven. She had officially dated and broken up with three quarters of the guys in the group. They joked that next she would be after Eric, the only one she hadn't dated. Jackie shuddered at the thought of it. They said that she had been passed around the town as many times as Laurie.

She ignored their comments and pretended that they didn't bother her, but it was killing her inside. She was single and they weren't. They weren't the ones spending Valentine's Day watching sappy movies and eating Ben & Jerry's. Eric and Donna were spending the day together- they had been inseparable ever since he returned from Africa. Michael was up in Chicago, trying to make it work with Brooke. Even Fez had been seeing a new girl, Christina. Steven didn't have anyone after Sam left, but he was perfectly content with that. All he needed was beer and when he got bored of that, random whores with low self esteem for one night stands.

She couldn't remember feeling this alone for a while; since she started to recover from mess Steven had made in her life. Spending time with Fez had helped. So did getting a job. But the damage Steven left wasn't about to go away any time soon. She had given him her hart and he ripped it into a million pieces- it would be nearly impossibly to put them back together. They connected on a completely different level than how she connected with Michael, or Donna, or anyone. They knew each other inside and out and could tell exactly what the other wanted to say just by looking at each other.

But that home-wrecking slut had to come in and ruin her life, so that was all over. She turned Steven into a bitter jerk. And she cried herself to sleep every night because of it.

Donna would say something like "Jackie, a strong, independent woman doesn't need a man to be happy." And normally Jackie would agree with her, but she wanted to be loved damnit.

She looked out the window and saw a dark, gray, cloudless sky. The rain drops fell to the ground depressingly. This wasn't what a Valentine's Day should look like. There should be a perfect white sheet of snow and tiny snowflakes falling from the sky, and couples ice skating and snuggling in front of the fire, like in the movie she was watching.

She watched as the hunk from the movie leaned over and kissed the lucky lady's cheek and told her that she was beautiful and that he'd love her forever.

Jackie smirked. _Lies! It's all lies! True love doesn't exist and there is no such thing as a perfect because all boys are scummy unfaithful asshole non-committing shitwads!_

But then Jackie sighed. That wasn't true. Maybe it was just the guys she fell for.

A single tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Love sucked.

* * *

Steven Hyde sat alone in his bedroom in the Formans' basement.

Unlike Jackie, it wasn't his first Valentine's Day since the eighth grade without a girlfriend. But it was his first Valentine's Day in two years without Jackie. And that sucked enough.

And also unlike Jackie, he dealt with it by drinking beer rather than watching bad movies and eating junk food.

Hyde missed Jackie a lot more than he would ever admit to anyone, maybe even to himself. He missed being in a committed relationship, and just someone to be able to talk to on a regular basis. Jackie was super hot in bed, but she also listened to and cared about his problems. There were things he could talk about with Jackie that he couldn't talk about with Forman. How could he talk about being abandoned by his parents with someone who had the absolute perfect family? She understood. She told him about her problems too, and he understood.

But there was no more of that. Hyde had messed up too badly.

Sure, Jackie hadn't been an angel. She probably shouldn't have been screwing Kelso in her motel room, but he didn't have to go marry a stripper. And stay with her.

Sam was supposed to distract Hyde from the hellishness of his life and his hurt from Jackie's betrayal, and it worked at first. But there was no replacing what he'd had with Jackie.

When Sam left, everyone thought that Hyde was upset because he was going to miss her.

He was really just upset because he knew that he'd ruined his relationship with Jackie for nothing. And that still hurt.

So he took out his anger on everyone else, especially Jackie. He constantly burned her and made fun of her for everything she did. He saw that it was hurting her, but he couldn't stop. She hated him for it. She could barely even look at him any more.

Hyde downed his second, third, and fourth beers. It wasn't working. She was still on his mind.

_Damnit Hyde! Why are you thinking about her? She's the devil!_

Hyde couldn't hold back any more. He jumped off the bed, went to his drawer and found the small box of junk he had hidden in there. It included several pictures of them together, several pictures of her by herself, some earrings, makeup, perfume, and stuffed animals she'd never come back to claim from his room, a few notes written by her, and a small diamond ring. He took out a picture and stared at it for a few minutes. It was taken in the basement. Hyde sat on his chair and she was seated on his lap. His arms were wrapped around her torso and they were just smiling and staring into each other's eyes. It had been taken by Mrs. Forman on one of her various attempts to document her children's lives better.

_Screw her, man! She fucked your best friend! You're better off without her!_

He threw the box back in his drawer and returned to his beer.

He sipped away at the fifth beer. Things were starting to get hazy. He was having trouble thinking straight and everything he looked at seemed to be glaring at him.

_We hate you Hyde! No one wants you! Your parents couldn't stand you and neither can Jackie! The world hates you!_

They were right.

He needed to get out of there.

* * *

Somehow, Jackie had abandoned her chick flicks and ice cream.

Somehow she stepped outside to take a walk, even though it was winter, almost freezing, pouring rain, and she wasn't wearing a coat.

Somehow she had wandered all the way from her driveway to the Formans'.

She knew why she'd done it: because she was a masochistic idiot.

All she wanted was to see him, just for a few minutes. Say hi. If he was acting nice, wish him a happy Valentine's Day.

She looked like a nasty wet dog with her hair soaked and her makeup running down her face, but she was already there and there was no point in going home and trying to make herself look nice.

Hyde was already outside of the Formans' house; just standing there in the rain.

The beer was turning on him and he wanted the fresh air. It was actually helping a bit.

Jackie walked toward him. "Steven?" she asked confusedly. "What are you doing out here?"

Hyde was surprised to see her. She looked like hell. She didn't look ugly or anything, she always looked gorgeous. But she was drenched and she looked incredibly sad and freezing.

"I live here. What are you doing here? Did you walk all the way here?"

She thought about it for a second. "Yeah. I just kind of felt like taking a walk. In the rain."

That was weird. Jackie hated the rain. "You want to come inside for a second?" he asked. She nodded and they walked into the basement.

It was empty. They sat down on the couch next to each other.

"So. How are you?" she asked in a lame attempt at conversation.

_Drinking my weight in beer_. "Uh. I'm okay. You?" He was trying his best to seem sober and not completely miserable.

"Good, I guess." Hyde may have been drunk, but he could tell that she was not good. She looked like she'd been crying and like she hadn't slept for a while.

"So," she started up again. "Valentine's Day."

"Yup."

Then it got even more awkward. So many memories of happy times, right there on that couch, filled both of their brains.

_

* * *

February 14 , 1979._

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Steven!" Jackie exclaimed as she burst into the basement. She sat down on the couch next to Hyde, leaned in, and kissed him quickly._

"_Hey."_

"_So, I got you a present," she said as she excitedly handed him a small box and a card._

_Hyde opened up the card first. It had a million pink and red hearts on it and said: "Dear Steven. Be mine? Love Always, Jackie". The box had a bunch of expensive chocolates in it and a framed picture of them together._

_He smiled. "Thanks doll." He leaned in and kissed her_

_Hyde opened up the card first. It had a million pink and red hearts on it and said: "Dear Steven. Be mine? Love Always, Jackie". The box had a bunch of expensive chocolates in it and a framed picture of them together._

_He smiled. "Thanks doll." He leaned in and kissed her._

"_So that's a yes?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_The card said 'Be mine?', Steven!"_

"_Oh. Of course," he replied._

"_Aw, Steven! Oh, and I got you something else too. But it's technically for me. If that makes any sense."_

_Hyde had a pretty good idea of what it was. "When can I have it?"_

"_Later. It's a surprise."_

_He didn't really want to wait. He wanted "his present"now, and he knew exactly how to get it._

_He gently pushed her head towards his and pressed her lips to his gently. Then their kiss became harder and more urgent. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. His hands were running through her hair, grabbing at her sides. Finally she pulled away._

_Panting as she spoke, she said "Okay…you can have…your present now."_

_She hopped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards his bedroom._

_She began slowly to remove her clothes, first taking off her sweater, then her skirt and shirt. She was left wearing only red corset that made her breasts look absolutely huge, matching panties and garters, and high heeled, tall, black boots. She smiled at him seductively._

_Hyde was speechless. Eventually, he said, "Best present ever."_

_Jackie licked her lips, pushed him down on the bed, and began to work her magic…_

* * *

She couldn't handle the tension. The memories were making her too sad. "You know what, this was so stupid, I'm just going to leave," she stammered. She stood up and began to leave.

"Jackie, don't," Hyde said and caught her hand. "I wanna tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I…I miss you."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? You're drunk. You think I can't tell? If you missed me you wouldn't have left me for that whore." Him saying that made her hopeful, and she didn't want to hope. Because that just led to more disappointment.

"I'm serious."

_Screw him! He's messing with you! He's trying to burn you!_, Jackie thought to herself.

"I miss you too," she whispered.

Hyde looked up at her and tugged her hand, pulling her back to the couch.

She stared at him with her big, mismatched eyes. He pulled her head to hers in a violent kiss.

At first she tried to resist, but her heart didn't seem connected to her brain and she gave in.

Their lips molded together and their limbs intertwined. They were both breathing so heavily. Their arms frantically grabbed every bit of skin they could grab. The kiss didn't break once as he pulled her directly on top of him. Then he moved to her neck and gave her a second to think. Her brain was screaming at her to stop. _All he wants is sex! He's drunk! He left you! He's a dirtbag!_ And finally, the warnings kicked in. "Wait, stop!" she protested. He pulled away and looked up at her.

He had taken advantage of her vulnerable state to try and get laid. He didn't care about her at all; he never did. She let all the anger inside her fill up, and then she released it by smacking him right across the face with all of her might. It didn't matter if she was going to be alone on the most romantic holiday of the year, he could not take advantage of her like that after everything he'd put her through.

Trembling, she said "You don't get to touch me. Ever." Then she burst into tears and ran out the door.

As if Hyde didn't feel shitty enough. All he needed in his life was more rejection. _You brought it on yourself, Hyde,_ an angry voice in his head told him. _You deserve every shitty thing that's happened in your life. _Moisture began to fill up in his eyes, and before they could spill out, he ran to his room and slammed the door. On to beer number six.

**Review?? Please? :) **


End file.
